


Realism is overrated

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Boys Being Boys, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After  noticing that their small group of "friends" are drifting apart Shuichi suggests that the boys have a totally hetrosexual sleepover only to be ghosted by all but one. And things go on from thereThis is weird ik
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Realism is overrated

"B-Begone thot-"

"Tf did you just say to me you little sh*t....?

Kaede said this with a sharp and threatening tone as she glared daggers into the purple hair boy which simply looked off to the side in regret and slight embarrassment

"Nothing, I s-said you're amazing and could easily crush us with your uhh....t-thighs if you really w-wanted to"

Korekiyo, Shuichi, and Rantaro nodded silently in agreement, knowing the consequences if they didn't. Kaede simply sighed in annoyance as she turned around in preparation to leave 

"Tch, was it really nessacery to lie about this of all things like a goddamn wimp? Geeks like you are the reason why humanity are going to shit....I'm gonna get outta her before I hurl"

When Kaede was completely out of sight Korekiyo put his hand over the back of is neck and looked off into the sky before speaking

"well she's certainly one to talk, someone like her isn't worthy of affection anyway....I thought we were on friendly terms as of yesterday, but I guess the only trust you can find is within your own blood afterall-"

Rantaro grimmaced "Dude real talk, you need to chillax with that incest vibe you got going on"

"Well aleast I'm not a lolicon, you dirty play boy wannabe! It's not like that really, my sister is just very kind to me that's all"

"Mhmm, whatever ya say milf lover."

While Rantaro and Korekiyo continued to squabble, Kokichi couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself.

He always wanted a bit of excitement in his life. Just one chance to stand victorious and receive shameless praise and affection from others for his glory...........but when opportunities arrived he refused to take it out of fear and even doubt at times, and his confrontation with Kaede only proved he was far from ready from taking the initiative of his schemes himself

if he somehow managed to get into Danganronpa maybe.... just maybe he would finally take the chance to show everyone whats he's truly capable of...... everyone who doubted him, loathed him, and bullied him relentlessly would be laughing no more. He still had time, afterall it was only the 51st season....

And so Kokichi continued to daydream as he felt the bittersweet sensation of hope for his future and induldged it in as he knew it wouldn't last....it never did, but this time he was interupped but the smug chuckle from the femine looking boy besides him

"Woah nice save Kokichi, but unfortunately I can't simply accept your kind words towards my beloved Kaede~ if you're really that interested in her we could always have a three-way. C'mon don't be selfish now~"

"She doesn even like you Shuichi, afterall your a grade A weirdo y'know.....but more importantly Kaede may definitely a hottie im not even gonna lie but she's just way too mean for my taste"

"But that's exactly what makes her so attractive Kokichi~ that attitude of hers makes me wanna wet myself just by thinking about it..........I'd have no problem with her stepping on me anyday, I don't care if she doesn't like me back at this point~"

Kokichi grinned "Nishishi, you really have no standards huh?"

"And apparently you have no taste in women.....or even men if you're gay or something, if Kaede doesnt match up with your tastes then who is your ideal type~?"

At this moment Rantaro who was done arguing with Korekiyo suddenly spoke up "Dude it's obviously gonta, I've seen how well they get along. Kokichi must like being topped-"

Korekiyo joined in "Well I just so happened to notice that he has been hanging out with miu recently as well, and may I add that the sight was simply.....breathtaking. their dynamic sure is interesting~"

Kokichi smugly grinned as he simply shrugged and shook his head in disappointment "..ehhh, m-maybe you'll find out o-one of these day.....and maybe you won't guys, but either way can't keep any promises~"

"My god, you sure are pretty reversed for someone wanting some thrill in their life once in a while, but I guess I can't complain.......you guys wanna spend the night at my place so we can watch Danganronpa and chill? I even got my hands on some hentai of the show from a certain friend of mine....." Shuichi said this with a small smile, subtly drooling towards the end of his offering. Trying his best to hold in his excitement as Rantaro scoffed and chuckled in ammusmemt

"C'mon are you guys still obsessing over that Danganronpa show or whatever? It's been dragging on for far too long and it's getting pretty repetitive if I say so myself. It was fun while it lasted but I think it's time to stop"

There was an awkward silence and Kokichi couldn't help but think that Rantaro was trying to persaude them to drop the show despite how long they all been watching it days on end, but he had no clue as to why. This was so sudden......what was Rantaro trying to achieve?

"Anyways who is this "friend" that you speak of Saihara? I had no idea that you hanged out with anyone outside of us." Korekiyo said this as he changed the subject for Rantaro's sake, Kokichi could have swore that he noticed that he was shaking like a goddamn vibratotor but he decided not to comment on it. Seriously why are they acting so weird

"Well not like it's any of your business but its this random cosplayer chic who just so happens to be just as in love with Danganronpa as I am, seriously she has it all. Beauty and brains~"

"Ah to think that a women like that even exists is certainly marvelous....but I'm afraid I have no reason to believe your soft spoken claims~" Korekiyo's subtle shaking began to slowly settle and come to a stop

"Well as I was saying earlier if you guys come over to my place you'll be able to meet her if you like~"

.........

in the end Korekiyo and Rantaro humbily refused for unknown reasons, finding a excuse that had something to do with Kiyo's sister making "magic" brownies and the possibility of things getting steamy or some shit

Shuichi stood there dumbfounded "did those guys really ditch us for the chance to get laid by a milf? I thought we were supposed to be bros before hoes........."

Kokichi jolted a bit realizing his opportunity to make him happy

"Hey Shuichi i'd love to go if it makes you feel better, what time...? I can be there whenever you want...my parents don't really care what im doing anyway-"

"Ah it seems like you're the only one with common sense around here, I'm glad to see that you're aware of the true value of Danganronpa Kokichi.....that straight to the point attitude of yours is delightful....and almost charming if I were to be honest. I'm glad to see that you know how and when to avoid conflict~"

And then in the blink in the eye Shuichi cupped Kokichi's cheeks, grabbing him by the face as he pulled him in close

"Yknow you'd be a great parcipant of the game if ever had the chance to partake, after we're done with our little sleepover I was hoping to discuss our plans for the future......I want to spend more time with you, just the two of us~"

And then out of nowhere Shuichi locked lips with Kokichi and trapped him in a sloppy yet satisfyingly long kiss as he forced him to pull in even closer to deepen the so called kiss, and Kokichi couldn't help but contribute to the session as well even if the only thing that ran through his mind was 'i thought he was hetro'

After Shuichi eventually pulled away with a string of saliva loosely connected their lips Kokichi couldnt help but to feel slightly disturb at the sight of him and he unknowingly blushed and look off to the side feeling the small sensation of regret

"Oh t-thanks alot for.......whatever that was Shuichi, it's not a problem at all....i want to sp-spend more time together as well....afterall we're friends. Just hurry up and tell me what time I should come by before I consider changing my mind. This position is kinda suggestive....people might see us"

Shuichi then let go "Oh right, I almost forget about everyone else. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'm gay or anything. If any found out I would never get the chance to fondle Akamatsu's ample breasts.....as much as I hate to admit it I can't rely on danganronpa to satisfy my sexual needs and desires forever.....even if all of the female characters are pretty hot..."

".....Wow............I don't know how I should respond to that."

"Well luckily you dont have to, see ya at 2 am sharp-" Shuichi then walked away like nothing even happened

"........why 2 o'clock in the morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this in the future


End file.
